


Laundromat

by LobstersLoveWhump



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Nines likes to do laundry, soft nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobstersLoveWhump/pseuds/LobstersLoveWhump
Summary: The laundromat was Nines’ safe place. Gavin may tease him for it but he didn’t care.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: DBH Crack Fics





	Laundromat

The gentle hum of machines helped to ease Nines’ overactive mind. He strolled down the isles ignoring the occasional stranger. This particular laundromat wasn’t very busy. Few people stopped to wash clothes at such a vintage establishment. 

Nines ignored the way the washing machines towered around him. If anything he felt more at ease knowing that he was surrounded by familiar metal and bolts. The android ran a hand down the front of the machines as he walked. The washers were a pastel yellow though Nines suspected that they had been white at one point. 

The room smelled like fabric softener and laundry detergent. There was also the vague scent of cigarette smoke. Nines breathed in the air, an unnecessary but comforting gesture. 

Finally Nines stopped in front of one particular washer. This one was hidden in the corner right next to the window. He could easily watch people moving about outside from this angle while still keeping an eye on the laundromat. 

Nines shrugged off his Cyberlife issued jacket. The pristine white was now coated with blue and the occasional splatter of red. The android ran his hands over the smooth fabric before depositing it into the washing machine. 

It had been a long night. He and his partner had spent hours trying to figure out the direction of their next case. They had finally gotten a lead when they were attacked. Nines was built to withstand such situations. But still he wished he could have done better. At least then his jacket wouldn’t be dirty. 

Nines grabbed detergent from a nearby bench. The container had been left there for what appeared to be three hours. Nines hoped that the original owner wouldn’t mind him borrowing some. 

Nines filled the cap with the detergent watching quietly as the green liquid dripped. He was tempted to sample some of the cleaner but he resisted that urge. He then reached into his pants pocket for some coins. Hank had made the habit of getting change from the bank for him and Connor. The lieutenant was well aware of him and his predecessor's obsession with coins. 

$3.50 dropped into the coin slot letting out a quiet rattle. Then the android adjusted the settings on the machine before taking a seat on the nearby bench. 

Hank owned both a washer and a dryer and even though he had offered it to Nines many times the android refused politely. Maybe it was the quiet environment of the laundromat that drew him in. Or maybe it was the lack of judgment from the others. Like he had said before; the laundromat was never busy and usually the people that went in were just as weird as Nines. And while those people didn’t have blood staining their clothing, they did have soda stains, ripped fabric, and messy hair. 

The familiar outdated tune of the washer completing its cycle caught Nines’ attention. The android had a small smile on his face as he pulled out the clean white fabric. He pushed the jacket up to his nose breathing in the smell of artificial daisies. The laundromat was Nines’ safe place. Gavin may tease him for it but he didn’t care.


End file.
